1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to display apparatuses, and more particularly, to a display apparatus having improved reliability and visibility.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light-emitting diode (“LED”) is a device that converts an electric signal into a form of light, such as an infrared light or visible light, by characteristics of a compound semiconductor. Areas of use of the LED are gradually increasing, and the LED is extensively used in a variety of fields of electronic devices from a miniature hand-held electronic device to a large display apparatus, such as a home appliance, a remote controller, an electronic display board, and an automation device.